The Mark Of Athena
by MATTMAN12THE SON OF NEPTUNE
Summary: This is what will happen after the ArgoII lands at camp Jupiter in the mark of athena I will be posting every week until im done this story this is my first good story that im really doing good on so enjoy the story review read and read again!
1. Chapter 1 Percy

PERCY

**All rights go to Rick Riordan**

We all waited patiently for the ships arrival Octavian seemed extremely unhappy probably because we disagreed with him at the senate meeting. I was telling Frank about all my friends from camp half-blood but he seemed really distracted he was watching Hazel so I stopped talking and looked into the sky after about five minutes, of silence I saw a gigantic ship the size of the Empire state building minus Olympus flying towards the hill it had a very familiar dragon mast head. The ship landed with a thud west of the hill I rushed over to the ship just as the door was opening to reveal Annabeth rushing to see me followed by a blonde haired guy who must have been Jason because I heard excited whispers in the crowed. Annabeth must have seen me looking at her because she quickly smiled and ran to me and hugged me and said I was looking for months but I couldn't find you." There was silence after that until Frank leaned in and said" Hi nice to meet you." She straightened her back and wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to speak softly but it was obvious she didn't want to talk she said" Hello I am Annabeth Chase." He than said" I'm Frank son of Mars." Percy noticed she made a face at the Mars part of that sentence and decided to introduce himself to Jason who looked at him expectantly. He walked over to Jason and said hello" I'm Percy Jackson." Jason replied by saying " I'm Jason Grace nice to finally meet you." Percy flinched when Jason said his last name because that was his friend Thalia's last name. He was just able to choke out "Your Thalia's brother." Jason automatically said "Yeah cool huh?" "Yeah."Said Percy even though it freaked him out that Thalia had a brother he also thought it was cool having learned about two other children of the big three and one decendent of Posiedon in the last month.

**Thanks for reading please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Percy And Leo

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Percy Jackson all rights to Rick Riordan **

**PERCY**

After I introduced myself to Jason more kids came out of the doors a boy about fifteen years old with black curly hair who looks exactly like the kid in Hazel,s picture and a girl around the same age with choppy brown hair and tanned skin. I decided to introduce myself to the boy with the black hair. I walked over to him but before I got there he said "hey you must be Percy Jackson." "Yeah I am" "Good" he says "Now you can tell me about this battle with Kronos everyone was talking about at camp half-blood" I tell him the whole story from when I found out I was a demi-god to when I got my wishes granted I stopped to let him comment sometimes. After I was done His face was amazed when he said " That is the most amazing story I have ever heard you are definitely the leader of our team." He said "I don't want to be leader" I whispered

**Leo**

"I know your not the _Leader_ you and Jason are co-leaders of the seven" I said quickly. "Thats allot to deal with" Percy said honestly. "So you really fought the Minotaur twice." As I was saying that I heard a rumbling in the ground I turned toward the River to see fifty or more monsters coming across the bridge. Percy turned his head to see what I was looking at but right when he saw what was going on he sprinted down the hill toward the fight

**PERCY **

I was running as fast as I could because these monsters were threatening my home and more importantly they were being led by the minotaur. It must have smelled me because he turned his head toward me and charged. I side stepped easily and slashed at his neck killing the Minotaur in one hit

**Did you like the chapter I worked hard on it but I was kinda distracted review please.**


	3. LeoJason

**Sorry that I have not posted any new chapters lately so I will try to make this chapter a little bit longer long.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Leo**

"That was amazing." Leo said as Percy walked away from the many piles of monster dust he had just created. Percy had just slayed the Minotaur and about twenty or thirty snake people...by himself!

We walked back to the Field of Mars where the Greeks and Romans were preparing for the worst way for the two camps to ever become friends...war games. When Percy noticed what they were doing he cursed in ancient Greek and said "Please no this is not going to end well" And Leo believed him especially after Percy told him that the first war games he was in someone got stabbed in the back with a spear. But at that moment all Leo could think about was that he hoped he didn't get stabbed in the back. Percy said bye and ran to find Annabeth so Leo decided to go see Jason.

**Jason **

Jason was practicing his sword skills with Annabeth when he saw Percy running towards them and he stopped fighting. Annabeth took her chance and swept his legs out from underneath him, within seconds she had her sword at his throat. Jason still on the ground waved at Percy and croaked (because the fall had knocked the wind out of him) "Hey Percy"

Jason got up off the ground and put away his golden sword. He had decided two months after getting his sword from Juno that he would call the sword Ivlivs after his old weapon which had been broken fighting the giant Enceladus. He missed his old weapon he had asked the Hephaestus campers if there was any chance they could fix it...but they couldn't. "Hey Annabeth there's something I need to tell you." Percy said. What is it?" Annabeth asked. "The campers are preparing for the war games." Percy answered. "What is that" She asked. "It's when there is two fortresses and we attack each other to get inside and get the flag." Jason answered. "Exactly and it is camp versus camp." "That's not good we are about to start fighting each other and we haven't even made any plans yet." "We should go get the campers ready oh yeah Jason your fighting with the roman campers.

**Again Im sorry I have been taking so long but I kinda forgot my password but now I remember it so you can expect more updates**


End file.
